Taiidan Extrostris
is an extremely painful disease that affects only Taiidans. It is the equivilent of the Human disease Shingles or other lesion type diseases however it only affects the face. Although the disease is considered non-lethal in adults itss different for children, if a male Taiidan below the age of 21 contracts the disease it is 100% fatality rate. It can spread faster than an airborne virus. Males who contract the disease who have children are required by law and Nigrash to wear a mask for the rest of their life as long as they are not in the presence of male children. Diagnosis Any time a Taiidan's veins around their eyes turn black as well as the skin begins to darken to look like they are sunken in as well as appearing more "Dark" they are sent to the medical center as they are diagnosed with Taiidan Extrostris. Its an extremely painful disease that is caused by the implants and nanites in their body not firing correctly and the Taiidan blood starts to turn black instead of red. Their eyes will gradually turn red and they will appear evil. This disease has attributed to the legend that the Taiidans were birthed from Hell, and the Devil (of whatever religion they follow) created them to bring destruction to the galaxy. This a very painful its enough to require the afflicted rest after each mission of at least a week due to it drains their energy and their eyesight can become dimmer and fuzzy. Taiidans usually have better vision than an Eagle of Earth, as well as being able to see Temporal disturbances but due to the affects of this disease it causes thier eyesight to worsen. They usually will end up with 20/20 vision which is to a human perfect vision, but they will loose thier ability to see Temporal disturbances as their implants fail. Treatment There isn't a treatment at all. Even Nigrash cannot cure the disease as it is inevitable. History This disease is actually prevelent in Taiidans who work around highly radioactive substances, or are not active at all. But it has been noted that 1 in 200 Taiidans will contract this disease but only males can be afflicted. This disease is called the Taiidan Demon disease as they become gradually "demonic" as well as it has been known to affect thier voice. Effects of the Disease *Taiidan Males will lose ability to use Ocular implants, and eyesight that is usually 20/5 will worsen to 20/20. *Their voice will deepen, and darken sounding more demonic than usual, it also causes extreme pain to talk. *Extreme pain of the eyes and facial regions near the eyes. *Draining of energy, and extreme discomfort. *Taiidans who only sleep 2 hours a day are required to sleep 12 hours to ensure their eye pain will be lessened. *It is genetic. If one Taiidan contracts it his sons and their sons will contract it. *Females are unaffected by it. But the wives feel their husbands pain. *Children who catch this disease at an early age, is fatal 100%. *Women cannot be carriers. *It can be passed on through body fluids including Urine, semen, blood, sweat, tears, or even touching hair. It cannot be passed on by touching skin. Stages Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Stage 4 Stage 5 Near complete loss of manuverability. Their voice will sound like a slimy demonic because when they speak blood will be brought forth from their lungs.The skin surrounding their eyes will will begin to rot and fall off. Their vision will become close to 20/50. Even 20 hours of sleep will not lessen the pain. They will have difficulty hearing sounds and voices. Their wives will be under such pain that even they suffer from rapid pain ageing. Children nearby will rapidly contract the disease and in advanced form. Insanity begins to set in. Eyes will be come completely black in color and the white will be red. The only way to interact is through holographic projection with voice and speech coming from brainwaves. Organs will begin shutting down within the third year of this stage. Category:Diseases